


Currents

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, VictUuri, Victuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Yuuri cerca di migliorare la coreografia del suo Riguardo l'amore: Eros inserendo un salto particolarmente complesso, ma la mente fa resistenza e la concentrazione è riservata esclusivamente al giovane uomo che lo fissa dall'altra parte della pista.Fallisce ripetutamente, cade, finché Victor non decide di aver indugiato abbastanza: adesso è il momento di insegnargli che alla corrente si deve cedere, non opporsi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primo tentativo in questo fandom, così, giusto per rompere il ghiaccio (!)  
> Buona lettura!

«I seem to have no direction, I have no control

No way to know where currents pull

[...]

I see in you, coastlines reaching out.»

 

_–_ _Currents_ , Sleeping at last

 

 

 

 

 

Il ghiaccio della pista sale a mordergli la carne quando la lama di un pattino slitta, perde attrito e la gravità fa il resto. Quasi brucia contro quella fascia sottile di pelle che né la manica né il guanto riescono a proteggere, al punto da offuscare il dolore che avverte diffuso in ogni recesso del suo corpo. È già caduto quattro volte e sta iniziando ad accusare ogni singolo colpo, ma si sta riscoprendo tenace abbastanza da non prestare attenzione al numero di lividi che stanotte germoglieranno sulla sua pelle, non finché il dannato triplo axel* non gli riuscirà senza rovinare sulla pista. Vuole veramente migliorare _Eros_ , renderlo più armonioso e sensuale, ma anche portarlo ad un nuovo, più complesso livello tecnico come il suo coach ha recentemente suggerito; ormai, ne ha fatto una vera questione personale.

Victor, che finora è rimasto a guardare poggiato al bordo pista, scivola quasi senza peso verso di lui, tendendogli una mano per rimetterlo in piedi. Le loro dita, nota Yuuri, restano avvinte per un secondo in più – per quel solito, maledetto secondo in più. I suoi occhi azzurri, però, sono più duri del ghiaccio sotto i loro pattini.

“Continui a sbagliare la prima parte: posizione errata e troppo slancio. E puntualmente finisci lungo disteso. Quando arrivi al centro della pista,” inizia e, senza sbrogliare le dita, lo trascina fino al punto che ha appena citato, posizionando Yuuri con le spalle verso la porta e il viso al pubblico, “la posizione deve essere questa. Devi guardare verso di me, non verso l’uscita.” E, come per assicurarsi che Yuuri lo stia effettivamente seguendo, gli cinge le guance con le mani, scuotendolo piano come per incoraggiarlo. Yuuri è grato che indossi i guanti, così che non possa sentire quanto la pelle sta _bruciando_. Così che non possa sentire che effetto gli fa averlo così vicino. Non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma sa perfettamente che parte del suo insuccesso risiede nella testa che si rifiuta di concentrarsi a dovere e che, nei momenti meno opportuni, gli propina a tradimenti frammenti di Victor che dovrebbero appartenere solo all’intimità e alla quiete della sua camera, nel mezzo della notte, al buio, quando non deve badare altro che a sciogliere le briglie ai suoi pensieri. La sua vicinanza, ha scoperto, di sicuro non lo aiuta, né il tocco lieve delle sue dita. Yuuri ha una non poi così vaga idea di cosa gli stia succedendo, ma preferirebbe non pensarci quando è sospeso in aria e potenzialmente esposto all’ennesima caduta dolente.

“E lo slancio... Devi lasciarti trascinare dalla corrente, Yuuri, non opporti,” spiega e fa una piccola pausa, fissandolo negli occhi. “Guardami,” mormora infine, arretrando senza però mai smettere di guardarlo. Yuuri stringe i denti per smuovere l’attenzione dal cavallo della tuta che inizia a tirare. E poi non c’è più niente a cui pensare, non quando Victor inizia a pattinargli intorno, battendo sinuosamente il perimetro della pista finché, facendogli trattenere il respiro, non si stacca dal suolo e si avvita, leggerissimo, in un triplo axel perfettamente eseguito, atterrando con grazia e scivolando via per tornare da lui e battergli una pacca di incoraggiamento sulla schiena.

“Riprovaci.”

E Yuuri lo fa. Percorre un mezzo giro, si posiziona. Victor è proprio lì davanti a lui, a qualche pattinata di distanza.

“Guardami, Victor,” si sente dire e passa la lingua sulle labbra prima di muoversi in avanti, una, due, tre volte e darsi lo slancio – non come se stesse combattendo, ma come se si fosse appena arreso – e prova una vertigine forte allo stomaco quando piroetta tre volte, le mani ben strette al petto, e si sente precipitare, ha paura che la lama tagli di nuovo male il ghiaccio, ha paura di fallire ancora, ma miracolosamente il piede impatta correttamente e lui scivola, scivola, scivola fino alle braccia spalancate di Victor e i suoi occhi azzurri e il suo sorriso appagato.

Ma lui, quel sorriso, lo sta già baciando. E Victor si lascia baciare, ora come tutte le altre volte che è successo, partecipa, non si tira indietro e sorregge entrambi quando i pattini di Yuuri sdrucciolano pericolosamente, rischiando di trascinarli entrambi per terra.

Yuuri ha una poi non così vaga idea di quello che gli sta succedendo e adesso, quello, sembra contare più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Vorrebbe chiudere quel bacio e dirglielo, dirgli quello che sta capitando al loro rapporto, alle loro persone e alle loro strade, dirgli perché ogni singolo contatto non gli fa più paura, ma quasi lo cerca, lo aspetta, _lo desidera_.

Vorrebbe, quasi arriva a provarci, ma poi Victor lascia scivolare la lingua sulla sua e Yuuri e i suoi pensieri smettono di combattere e si arrendono.

Yuuri smette di opporsi e si lascia trascinare.

 

 

Quella notte, Victor bacia ogni livido che affiora sottopelle.

Nella luce cupa e smorzata di una lampada regolata al minimo, Yuuri si lascia spogliare, lascia che Victor lo tocchi dove e come più lo aggrada e mugola un po’ quando sente la consistenza dei suoi capelli chiari sotto i polpastrelli. I capelli di Victor sono pura tentazione e, quella prima volta, gli è servita una dose straordinaria di coraggio per allungare un singolo, misero dito e toccarlo. Dopo, non ha più osato niente del genere per molto tempo.

Poi, un giorno, di colpo, Victor l’ha baciato ed è cambiato tutto.

 “Yuuri,” lo chiama da qualche parte vicino al suo gomito, le labbra che sfregano contro la pelle e che lo fanno rabbrividire, “devi stare più attento.” E, come a voler supportare le sue parole, lascia che le mani risalgano lungo le braccia di Yuuri, sfiorando ogni singolo livido che le macchia: quello sulla parte superiore del braccio destro, quello poco più su del gomito sinistro e ancora, quello sul fianco sinistro, quello enorme e già violaceo alla base della schiena, dove le sue dita si spiegano e lì restano, come una falena su un lampione.

“Devo lasciarmi trascinare,” blatera senza quasi esserne consapevole, ma Victor ride silenziosamente contro la curva sporgente della sua clavicola e annuisce.

_Trascinare_ , pensa un po’ offuscato, _e non oppormi... Cedere..._

E quale conforto trova nella resa quando le mani di Victor si muovono sul suo corpo, eludendo facilmente l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni.

Yuuri trattiene il fiato e si arrende alla corrente.

 


End file.
